


[Podfic] Living it up in the city

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by doctorcakeray.Author's summary:Karen Page, asexual but not aromantic, loves fierce and bright and true. She didn't expect to love meat grinder Marci Stahl, but Karen slowly discovers the warm blooded human being beneath the cool shark skin exterior.





	[Podfic] Living it up in the city

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Living it up in the city](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930055) by [doctorcakeray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorcakeray/pseuds/doctorcakeray). 



> Thank you, doctorcakeray, for giving me permission to record this lovely fic <3

                                      

The cover is made by [bessyboo](https://bessyboo.dreamwidth.org/).

 

Download mp3 and stream:

[parakaproductions](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IX/%5bDaredevil%5d%20Living%20it%20up%20in%20the%20city.mp3) /7:46/ 8,3 MB


End file.
